Love Sick
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: Renge Houshakuji has everything going for her. CEO of Houshakuji Enterprises, a  daily feature on gossip columns, a brooding business tycoon for a boyfriend. What happens when she gets sick? Kyoya help! KxR. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: OHSHC isn't mine. If it was, then Kyoya and Renge would've had a lot of fluffy scenes!**

**Hey. So I realized that there are only very few fics about my fave OHSHC couple, so I decided to make one~ This is dedicated to all you KyoyaxRenge lovers, readers, and authors out there!**

**My first KyoyaxRenge fic, so please be kind and REVIEW!**

* * *

Renge Houshakuji woke up with a smile. She turned to her bedside table to check page 6 of Japan Times to see yet another picture of her and Kyoya. They were almost always featured on the gossip columns as one of Japan's power couples. Kyoya hated his private life being open to the public, but Renge, on the other hand, enjoyed showing the whole world just how much she got the Business Tycoon wrapped around her little finger.

She looked at her clock. 7:30 AM. Just an hour until another meet up with Kyoya at her favorite Café L'amour. She yawned, stretched, sat up and winced.

"Owww," she said as she rubbed her temples. Renge could feel a headache coming. "Must've sat up too fast."

With a sigh, Renge stood up.

And fainted.

Renge Houshakuji woke up again, this time with a frown. She woke up to the feel of one of her maids shaking her. She felt feverish, and cold. Very, very cold.

"Miss Renge!" Her maid shouted. "Miss Renge are you alright?"

Renge's eyes were unfocused, teeth chattering. She was very pale and weak.

"Kyoya.." she whispered. _Kyoya can help me_. "Call Kyoya.." she managed to say before vomiting.

**~KyoyaxRenge~**

Kyoya Ootori opened his phone to see any calls from Renge. No messages, no calls. Sitting in one of the tabled of Renge's favorite café, he checked his watch. 8:45 AM. He sighed.

"Where is she?" he asked himself, opening the latest Japan Times. He scanned the pages, looking for some interesting news until he reached page 6, with another picture of him and his girlfr—Renge. He sighed again.

Kyoya Ootori was a man with pride. He prided himself in being Japan's youngest (he was 25) and most succesful business man, being the CEO of the Ootori Group of Companies. He prided himself in having a dark, mysterious aura that made him irresistible. He also prided himself in being a private man.

Everything changed when the French-Japanese heiress came to his life. Two years ago, while checking out the newly opened French Café, Café L'Amour, Kyoya stumbled upon Renge Houshakuji. Renge changed a lot. She now wasn't as addicted to her manga and games. With the responsibility of Houshakuji Enterprises, Renge knew how to downplay such childish wants.

In that moment, Kyoya realized what had been missing in his life. Renge adored him in high school, and now that she got over her infatuation with him, Kyoya was determined to make her love him again.

So here he is now, waiting for his girlfriend (He shuddered at that thought. Kyoya never liked the term, it seemed so common) who is probably still shopping. Kyoya sighed for the third time. How the hell did the great, mysterious Kyoya Ootori get so wrapped around her little finger?

His cell rang. _Renge_ _Houshakuji. _He immediately picked up the phone and answered.

"Renge, where are you?" He growled.

"Mr. Kyoya! Miss Renge-she-please come help!" Came the stuttered words of one of Renge's maids.

"What happened to her?" Kyoya asked, panic sweeping in to his gut.

"I don't know, Sir! Miss Renge is having a fever, and she's vomiting!" Sound of Renge vomiting can be heard in the background.

"I'll be right there." Kyoya ended the call and stood up. He called the emergency line of one of his hospitals and ordered for an ambulance to be sent to the Houshakuji Mansion.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing! :)**

**Pls Review. The more reviews, the faster I update. :D**

**-rm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy these past few weeks with college applications and what not. When you're graduating, everyday is college-hunting day.**

**So, I decided that Kyoya wouldn't meet Renge at her house, so in this chapter he just goes directly to his hospital!**

**Enjoy and as always, please READ AND REVIEW~

* * *

**

Kyoya arrived at the Ootori Hospital exactly 15 minutes after he called. He expected Renge to be picked up exactly 5 minutes after he sent for the ambulance, after all the motto does say "When the hospital heir's girlfriend got sick, everybody had to be lightning quick".

The said heir didn't even bother to go to the nurse's station to ask for Renge's room, he also didn't bother to reply to all his employees' greetings. Kyoya directly went to the 10th floor, the floor reserved only for family and special, high profile patients. This case, Renge was both, that is, if he ever works up the courage to actually ask for her hand. He reached room number 502 with the nameplate _Renge Houshakuji._

Kyoya promptly knocked, fixed his appearance (he's sure he must look very haggard), cleared his throat and entered the room.

"Kyoya!" Renge visibly brightened as she attempted to sit up but was stopped by the doctor. It was clear that the conglomerate princess was sick, her skin was very pale, her hair lost its shine, bags under her eyes and she looked thinner than her already very thin normal frame.

"Renge, Doctor Ayuzawa." Kyoya greeted as he walked to the side of Renge's bed. Renge immediately held his hand, making him smirk. "How is she, Doctor?"

"Good morning Mr. Ootori," the doctor greeted in response, a bit flustered to be talking to his boss. "It seems Ms. Houshakuji has caught a stomach bug."

"Please, doctor, call me Renge," The heiress said with grace despite her weak voice. "Must have been the clams I ate last night."

"Didn't I tell you not to eat those back at the restaurant?" Kyoya grumbled.

"Well, you said that to me after I ate one clam!" Renge replied with a strained voice.

They continued to argue for a few minutes and Doctor Ayuzawa just stared at the young couple in amazement. It was the first time he ever saw the stoic and aloof Mr. Ootori ever speak with such fervor, and say so many things at once!

Dr. Ayuzawa smiled at their body language. It seemed that throughout the argument, neither of them let go of each other's hand, in fact, they seemed to be holding it tighter. As Ms. Houshakuji talked, she noticed Mr. Ootori's hair in disarray and as she defended the restaurant they ate in last night, her other hand reached up to smoothen his hair and then proceeded to fix his tie. As Mr. Ootori demanded that they sue the restaurant, his other hand would alternate between staying on Ms. Houshakuji's thigh or on her forehead. It seemed neither noticed the intimacy in their argument.

Dr. Ayuzawa cleared his throat and the couple immediately let go of each other.

"Don't worry Mr. Ootori, Ms. Houshakuji was only diagnosed with a small case of dehydration. She will stay here for three days and must take in as much fluids as she can. The stomach bug will be gone in no time," he said as he walked out the door. "Remember Ms. Houshakuji, only a liquid diet for the rest of your stay. I will check up on you tonight. Good day to you both."

As soon as the doctor left, Renge kissed Kyoya's cheek and proceeded to lie down on the bed.

"Thank you for coming, Kyo-kun," Renge said with a weak voice.

"Do you need anything?" Kyoya asked, blushing at the pet name Renge used.

"Nope, nothing right now," Renge said as she took Kyoya's hand and pulled him to her. Kyoya sighed at Renge's request for affection but still abided. He sat on the edge of Renge's bed as she laid her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for an hour, with Renge falling in and out of sleep in Kyoya's arms and Kyoya watching T.V.

Kyoya's cellphone alarmed, signaling that it was almost time for a meeting with his board of directors.

"Renge, I have to leave now, I have a meeting," Kyoya said, standing up. "I will be back by lunch, do you want me to send you anything?"

"No," Renge replied, rubbing her eyes.

Kyoya hugged Renge goodbye but she wouldn't let go and demanded a kiss. With a blush (he still wasn't into the idea of PDA) Kyoya kissed Renge and went to the door.

"Kyoya wait!" Renge shouted. "Can you cook me some chicken soup?"

"Okay. I'll have my assistant send you chicken soup."

"No! I want you to cook the soup!"

"Renge, I'm busy and I don't know how to cook. Why should I waste my time cooking when I pay a chef to cook for me at home?"

"Because I said so."

"No, Renge."

"Kyoya, please. I already taught you before. Please? Just this once."

Kyoya sighed and looked at his girlfriend. She was doing that puppy face thing Tamaki used to do. Renge always did seem to always ask for him to do things he never imagined doing. That was always part of her charm. In the end, even the cool and collected Kyoya Ootori couldn't resist her French allure.

"Fine," Kyoya sighed again as Renge smiled from ear to ear. "Expect for me to be late."

In the elevator, Kyoya tried to recall the cooking lesson Renge taught him a few weeks ago. His cellphone vibrated.

_From: Renge Houshakuji_

_Know ull do a great job. I love u!_

_Good luck! _

Kyoya smiled. The things he does for this woman.

He called his assistant, Ichigo.

"Ichigo, it's me. Buy me every cook book you can find with chicken soup in it. Also, buy all the ingredients needed for that. Send it all to my kitchen in 30 minutes."

* * *

**Tada! Hope that none of the people were OOC. Really had fun with this chappie. BTW, Sorry for not picking a better name for Kyo's assistant.**

**I have some ideas for the next chap.**

**Anyone else interested in seeing Kyoya Ootori cooking? If you are, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-rm**


End file.
